


The Ocean Calls You

by mini_marmoran (mini_cutie)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Moana (2016), Langst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and the plot changed to fit everyone, i havent decided on the ship yet oops, really tho its a moana au, with lance as moana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_marmoran
Summary: Lance is chosen by the ocean to return the blue Quintessence stone to the Blue Lion. He also has to go find the rest of the stones and Lotor, the demigod that stole all of them in the first place. Really, the entire thing is a hassle butsomeone’sgot to do it.





	The Ocean Calls You

“What if I c-can’t do it?”

Coran looked into Lance’s eyes and saw only blue.

It always amazed Coran how blue Lance’s eyes were. Sometimes, when Lance went swimming and Coran stayed guard, the blue of his eyes seemed to outshine the blue of the ocean. Hell, Coran would even go so far as to say that Lance’s eyes  _ looked  _ better than the ocean.

Right now, however, they were wet like the ocean too.

“What if I go and I can’t do it and I never see you or Allura or father again—” Lance was rambling now, hands moving around to match his words and his eyes are wide “What if I just fail, like I always do—”

Coran’s hands framed Lance’s tan face, cradling him “My boy, you will not fail.”

Lance blinked and the tears that gathered in his eyes slid down his already wet cheeks. His hands trembled but they steadied when he pressed them against Coran’s own.

“How do you know?” Lance sounded so small, so weak, and his voice was barely louder than a whisper as if he were frightened of the answer to his question.

Coran’s heart ached in his chest and the desire to cry almost washed over him. This boy in front of him, the one he helped raise, was going out there,  _ past the reef _ , where dangers awaited him.

Part of Coran wanted to say no, to hold Lance against him and prevent him from going. Lance was a  _ child _ . He’s barely lived 18 years! Now, he had to go save the world?  _ How fair was that? _

Thinking of the unjust situation, Coran couldn’t help but remember Allura and Alfor, two more people that he cared about. Alfor had been the best father and chief Coran had ever seen and Allura the greatest daughter.

They deserved only the best of things and the luckiest of fortunes and, yet, the two of them were in the hut at the centre of the village, Alfor slowly dying and Allura crying at his bedside.

The darkness was unfair.

“I know you won’t fail because you have been chosen.” One of Coran’s hands move from Lance’s cheek to cup the pouch hanging from his neck. The pouch glowed a comforting blue as if agreeing with what Coran was saying.

Coran then stared directly into Lance’s face, eyes stern and face all too serious “You take Lotor by the ear and you tell him that you are Lance, son of Alfor, and that he will take you to get the other stones or he will suffer the consequences.”

Lance cracked a smile “That sounds more like something Allura would say.”

“Quite.” Coran agreed but the smile he forced didn’t seem to reach his eyes.

Lance wiped away some of his tears “I love you.”

“I love you too, my boy.”

* * *

“Rover, this is hopeless.” Lance groaned out before flopping over, back pressed against the floor of his small boat.

Rover, a brightly coloured parrot, seemed to agree with a rather loud squawk.

It seemed the parrot also thought they weren’t making any progress at all. At least, that was what Lance was commenting on.

After all, they were in the middle of a giant ocean where all that Lance could see was  _ more ocean! _ He didn’t even know where to begin or what direction to head in. They were never going to get  _ anywhere _ at this rate. 

“I don’t understand.” Lance continued, rolling over so that his hand dipped into the ocean “If the ocean brought me the stone, why can’t it bring the stone to the Blue Lion?”

Another squawk of agreement from Rover. Though the squawk could’ve also been taken as the parrot voicing his concern for Lance who was speaking mostly to himself.

The boat suddenly lurched and Lance had to quickly roll away from the side of the boat to prevent himself from falling in.

Though he was relieved, Lance couldn’t help but frown “C’mon, ocean!”

“At this rate, we’ll never find this stupid  _ Lotor! _ ” Lance stood up but only to stomp his foot, scowl only deepening.

The boat rocked again but, this time, more violently. Rover squawked his protests, wings flapping as if ready to take off if the boat capsized. Lance, on the other hand, quickly hugged the mast of the boat, scared that, if he didn’t, he would slip and fall into the deep waters.

When the waters calmed, Lance returned to feeling rather angry and frustrated. Though he had agreed to go on this quest, Lance did not at all think he was the right person for the job.

_ My boy, you will not fail _ .

“So much for  _ being chosen _ .” He grumbled “The ocean isn’t even  _ helping  _ me.”

Lance plopped himself back down, crossing his legs. He then took the pouch around his neck and held it, staring down at it as if it held all of the answers.

The stone inside the pouch glowed, faint but noticeable. It felt warm against Lance’s palm and a reassuring feeling washed over him.

Even if he felt as if he wasn’t the right person for the quest, he had no choice. He  _ had _ to be the right person. There was no one else that could’ve gone in his place.

A sigh escaped him at that thought and he let the pouch fall back into place against his chest “I guess we don’t really have a choice anyway, huh, Rover?”

There was a squawk in response though if it was in complaint or agreement Lance did not know.

Instead of dwelling on it or on the insecure thoughts that would’ve slowly consumed him, Lance grabbed the rope that controlled the sail and pulled. The sail went slack but only for a second. The wind pulled the cloth taut again and the boat softly rushed forward.

_ Lance would succeed in his quest or he would die trying. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
